This invention relates to coffee makers of the type having a water reservoir within the coffee maker housing and having means within the housing for heating water from the reservoir and pumping the hot water to a hot water discharge outlet for discharge into a drip type coffee basket above a coffee pot on the coffee pot stand. The invention is more particularly concerned with improvements in the hot water pump portions of such coffee makers.
Some prior art coffee makers of the above described type are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,549,132; 2,881,692; 3,358,583; 3,384,004; 3,592,125; 3,759,161; 3,793,933; and 3,844,206.